It is known in internal combustion engine applications, particularly with respect to diesel engines, to provide pistons with bodies formed with a closed gallery for cooling oil. The oil circulates through the gallery and cools parts of the piston which are susceptible to damage from the heat of combustion. The upper rims around the combustion bowls are particularly susceptible to damage when overheated.
The cooling galleries are generally annular or ring-shaped with constant cross-sections and are provided inside the piston ring belt and adjacent the top wall and rim of the piston body. The gallery is bounded by an inner wall adjacent the combustion bowl. The oil galleries can be either open or closed. If closed, the gallery channel is closed at the bottom by bottom wall. For closed galleries, inlets can be provided in the bottom wall for receiving cooling oil into the gallery, or the cooling oil could be supplied to the galleries by other means.
Traditionally, the combustion bowls of diesel engines have circular symmetric shapes and have smooth unbroken surfaces from the outer rims to the depressed center portions, Today, however, new bowls are being designed with non-traditional or complex shapes. It is understood that these non-traditional shapes are utilized in order to burn fuel more effectively and with less undesirable emissions. However, the complex bowl shapes makes the cooling of the howls and rims with conventional piston galleries more difficult. Conventional machining with turning operations will not provide oil galleries with similar or corresponding complex shapes as the complex shaped combustion bowls.
If the differences in structure between the combustion bowls and the oil galleries create walls with significantly different thicknesses, or walls which are too thick to be adequately cooled by the oil being circulated in the oil galleries, then “hot spots” in the piston can occur where the material can overheat. Hot spot areas can create weak spots in the piston where the material could crack or fail. If a piston fails, this creates an engine failure causing major expense and perhaps a new engine for the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a forged steel oil gallery, and a method of forming a forged steel oil gallery, which accommodates non-traditional complex-shaped combustion bowls and maintains thin and uniform wall thickness in order to avoid overheating concerns.